Environmental containers may be used to contain hazardous materials at various job locations, such as at maintenance shops, field locations, drilling sites for oil and gas wells, manufacturing facilities, warehouses, user facilities, etc. In this context, environmental containers may be brought to the job location to prevent the spread of contaminants, such as spilled oil or gas, in the environment. Potential sources of hazardous spills may be vehicles, trucks, tankers, frac tanks, and other equipment used at a job location.